Charlotte's teddy bear
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Charlotte sit on the couch in her apartment, holding her teddy bear close to her chest. It's an old teddy bear that Charlotte's had since she was 6.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

 **Author's note: This oneshot is dedicated to my friend emmareden.**

* * *

 **Charlotte's teddy bear**

 **Charlotte DiLaurentis is no longer a secret. Alison, Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Mona, Emily and Paige are aware of the fact that the woman they've known as CeCe Drake is actually Alison's older sister.**

Charlotte sit on the couch in her apartment, holding her teddy bear close to her chest. It's an old teddy bear that Charlotte's had since she was a 6 year old boy who got sent to Radley. Her mom gave it to her.

The teddy bear is known as Ted. Charlotte named him that when her mom first gave him to her all those years ago.

No one knows that she still has her teddy bear. She hasn't even told Alison about it.

Since her mom is no longer among the living anymore, the teddy bear is all that Charlotte has left of her beloved mom and because of that, she thinks of the soft adorable teddy as one her most valuable possesions.

"Awww! Lil' Ted." says Charlotte holding the teddy in a tight hug.

Being over 20 years old by now, the teddy is in surprisingly good condition. He looks like it could be just a few months since Jessica bought him.

"Mom, things are lonely here without you." mumbles Charlotte in a sad tone.

Charlotte imagines her mom sitting across the table from her.

"Charlotte, sweetie, you'll always have me in your heart. My spirit is always walking by your side, even though you can't see me." says Jessica.

"Thanks, mommy. I will do my best to be at least half as awesome as you." says Charlotte.

"I'm pleased to see that you still keep the plush teddy I gave you way back when you were still a boy." says Jessica.

"Well, he's important. Ted is all I have left of you. I'm never gonna throw him away." says Charlotte.

"Awww! That's absolutely adorable." says Jessica.

"I thinks so too." says Charlotte.

"Sweetie, don't worry. I'm always here for you, a part of you. Now it's your turn to be the oldest DiLaurentis woman. The job's yours now." says Jessica. "Take good care of Alison. She's your lil' sister, ya know."

"I'll do what you tell me, mom." says Charlotte.

"You are truly my daughter. Bye, baby!" says Jessica before she disappear.

"Sleep well, mommy." says Charlotte with a tiny cute smile.

Charlotte gently pet Ted the teddy on his soft plush fur.

"Awwww!" says Charlotte in a soft warm tone.

"Charlotte, can I come in a bit...?" says Alison as she enter the apartment using the extra key that Charlotte gave her a couple months ago.

"Ali, c'mon in, girl." says Charlotte.

"Thanks, sister." says Alison with a cute smile.

"Have a seat here." says Charlotte as she gesture to a spot next to herself on the couch.

"Alright, girl." says Alison as she take her seat.

"How's it goin' with Emily?" says Charlotte.

"Awesome! She took me out on our first true date last night and it was so much fun." says Alison.

"I'm glad you girls had a good time." says Charlotte.

"What's this?" says Alison when she sees Charlotte's teddy.

"Oh...this is Ted, my plush teddy that mom gave me when I was little." says Charlotte.

"Awww" He's adorable." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Charlotte.

"Can I like...hug him?" says Alison.

"Not to be rude, but no. He's my special teddy bear." says Charlotte.

"I understand." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali. I'm glad you do." says a happy Charlotte.

"Of course I understand. We're sisters, not just in looks, being sexy blondes, but also in personality." says Alison.

"I agree." says Charlotte. "The same noble wonderful DiLaurentis blood float through our veins. We're true sisters in every sense of the word."

"Yes, we are." says Alison.

"Awww!" says Charlotte as she gives Alison a sweet hug.

"Awww!" says Alison.

4 hours later, Charlotte fall asleep in bed with a smile on her face and her teddy in a hug.

6 hours later, the first monring sunshine wakes Charlotte up.

"Oh yeah! New day...new joy." says Charlotte with an adorable smile.

She then gives Ted the teddy a hug and then she put on her clothes.

"Mmm, seems like today's gonna be a sweet day." says Charlotte with a cute smile.

Charlotte goes into the kitchen, grab some breakfast and take it with her to the living room, switch on the TV and eat while watching an episode of 'Gossip Girl'.

4 hours later.

"You sit right here." says Charlotte to her teddy bear as she place him on her bed.

Charlotte then leave the bedroom and goes out into the hallway and downstairs and out to her car.

She then climb in and drive to work.

"La la la la la, how awesome I am." sings Charlotte.

The next day.

Hanna is over to visit Charlotte.

"OMG, such a cute plush bear!" says Hanna when she finds Ted on the couch.

"Stop!" says Charlotte as she run over and grab Ted before Hanna can touch him.

"Are you okay?" says Hanna.

"Sure, but you can't touch my teddy. He's all I have left of my mom." says Charlotte. "My mom gave me this plush bear when I was little."

"Awww! Okay. I understand." says Hanna.

"Good. You're cool." says Charlotte.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"Want some tea? Or a glass of wine?" says Charlotte.

"Uh...just tea, thanks." says Hanna.

"Alright." says Charlotte.

"You're so cool." says Hanna.

The next day.

"Awwww!" says Charlotte as she gives Ted a hug.

She then place Ted on the couch.

"Lil' Ted, you're all I have left of mom. That's why you're important." says Charlotte.

Charlotte cry a few happy-tears.

She's happy that she has Ted as a way to still have a part of her mom in her life.

"Hmm..." says Charlotte. "Ali turns 24 next month. I should get her an awesome present."

Charlotte drinks some sweet tea while reading an romantic novel.

"Awwww!" says Charlotte.

55 minutes later.

Charlotte grab her teddy and put him at the bottom of her bag.

She then put on her jacket and then walk out into the hallway and downstairs and out to her car.

"Hmm, I hope Ali has time to spend some time with me today." says Charlotte. "We need some sister bonding."

Charlotte drive to the DiLaurentis house.

When she get there, Alison open the door.

"Hi, sister. C'mon in. I just got home. I was hanging out with Emily." says Alison.

"Okay. You're lucky to have a friend who's as sweet and nice as Emily always is." says Charlotte.

Charlotte enter the house.

She then take off her jacket and follow Alison into the living room.

"Charlotte, can I tell you a secret, sister to sister?" says Alison.

"Ali, of course you can." says Charlotte.

"I think I'm...ya know...kinda gay. Lately when Em's around I feel like she's more than a friend." says Alison.

"Aww. That's nice. Nothing bad about being into girls." says Charlotte.

"Really?" says Alison.

"Yeah, really." says Charlotte.

"Thanks for being so understanding. You're such a cool older sister." says a happy Alison.

"I'm doing my best to be a good sister." says Charlotte.

"Cool. I think you're awesome." says Alison.

"You're awesome as well, Ali. You truly are." says Charlotte.

"So you think I should tell Emily that I like her?" says Alison.

"Yes. I think she feel the same about you. I've seen signs of that." says Charlotte.

"Okay. I will tell her...next week." says Alison.

"I'm pretty sure she love you back, Ali. Don't worry." says Charlotte.

"Thanks for your support, Charlotte. You are so cool." says Alison.

"I'm glad you like me as your sister." says Charlotte.

"Charlotte, of course I do. You're super sweet and very smart." says Alison.

"So are you." says Charlotte.

"I try to be." says Alison. "Want some tea or coffee?"

"Coffee, please." says Charlotte.

"Okay." says Alison as she head into the kitchen and return 10 minutes later with coffee for Charlotte and herself.

"Ali, is it true that you've started to teach Spanish at Rosewood High?" says Charlotte.

"Yeah, it's true. I'm the main Spanish teacher and I love every minute of it." says Alison. "My students love me."

"That's awesome. I'm happy for you, lil' sister." says Charlotte.

"Not that little, but thanks a lot." says Alison with a smile.

"Right, sorry." says Charlotte. "You're far from little. You're an adult woman with a brain full of wisdom. I'm proud of you, Alison."

"Thanks, Charlotte." says a happy Alison.

"You're welcome." says Charlotte. "Does Aria, Hanna and Spencer know that you have feelings for Emily?"

"Not really. Spencer's probably figured it out though." says Alison.

"Yeah, probably." says Charlotte. "Do you plan to tell them?"

"Only if Emily loves me back." says Alison.

"Okay. I understand." says Charlotte.

"Are you dating anyone right now?" says Alison.

"No. I haven't found any woman or man that I have any serious love for." says Charlotte.

"Awww! Poor sweet you. You're very beautiful so it shouldn't be hard for you to get a date." says Alison.

"I can get dates, but I don't want a random hook-up. I want true long-term love." says Charlotte.

"You had enough one-night stuff back when you were CeCe Drake, right?" says Alison.

"Yes, way too much." says Charlotte.

"I understand." says Alison. "I really do."

"I know you do, Ali. You're just as smart as me." says Charlotte.

Charlotte gives Alison a hug.

"Awwww! You're the best sister ever!" says a very happy Alison.

"Thanks, girl." says Charlotte with a cute smile.

2 hours later.

"Ali, I should go now. See ya." says Charlotte.

"Okay. See ya, sis." says Alison.

Charlotte grab her jacket and walk out to her car.

When she get home, Charlotte grab her teddy and hug him.

"Ted, you're all I have left of my mom. And that makes you important and very adorable." says Charlotte.

The next day.

Charlotte is in her car on the way to work.

"And yeah, me is totally sweet and so awesome!" sings Charlotte, all happy.

2 weeks later, Alison enter Charlotte's apartment.

"This...is for you, sister." says Alison as she gives Charlotte a gift box wrapped in pink paper.

"Ali, thanks. I wonder what this can be..." says Charlotte as she open her gift.

It's a plush teddy bear, the same size as Ted, but it's pink instead of light brown like Ted is.

"Awww! Thanks." says Charlotte with joy.

"I thought Ted might need a girlfriend." says Alison with a cute smile.

"Awww! So sweet. I'm gonna name her...uh...Cutie, yeah Cutie. I'm sure Ted will love her so much. Thanks, Ali. She's perfect." says Charlotte.

 **The End.**


End file.
